BDay Fic
by SuicidePrize
Summary: Just a miscellaneous fic with no real theme, I guess it's kind of a nosgrub!AU? It was written for my girlfriend's birthday, so 3 Also it's very close to OOC so have fun.


Soft melodies would be slipping through your lips as your fingers tap the keys of your husktop, voice winding along with the harmonizing tones of Billy and Penny from your newly found, newly favorited mini-movie, Dr. Horrible's. A slight grin traces across your lips as you hum along with your new idol, Billy, however frustrated that you can not quite reach low enough you jump up to the human female's part, finding with delight that you can identify slightly better with it. You have to admit you'd been in a bit of a funk recently, and this is currently your third or fourth hour watching the movie on repeat, and a glance at the clock would confirm that you have in fact stayed up much…much past your bed time. You narrow your eyes as you stare out the window, lips curling in distaste in at the pitch black that you find surrounding your hive. And you. Your fist clutches the blanket tighter around your frame, and you wish Nepeta was here. She disappeared somewhere several hours ago with the words "I'll get us something to do!" and hasn't returned. You scowl, looking away from the window and warding off the painful squeeze of your heart by telling yourself that yes, she is okay. With a shaky inhale, you drag your hand to the mouse and hit play once more, a quake running down your spine. Your head bumps against your shoulder to push the headphones into a position with better acoustics and volume.

The position shift is good enough that you don't hear a door creak closed behind you, and you start with a soft screech as something moves itself onto the bed behind you. Your reaction is immediate and…messy. You throw the laptop from the bed, fall onto your side so you'd be at least facing your attacker, and bring your legs up for an attack. Damn your chainsaw for being on the counter. You keep forgetting that that lipstick does not belong with the rest of the makeup. Your chest heaves as your eyes lock upon the figure sitting on the bed, which has frozen and stiffened, staring at you with wide eyes, a bag of…something clutched in her paw. You relax visibly, the terror draining from your features only to be replaced with guilt, "Nepeta, I'm sorry.." The startled expression on her face flew off without a second notice, a grin curling the lips and baring several sharpened teeth, "It's purrfectly okay! I didn't mean to startle you! I'm sorry I took so long, I got pawsitively lost looking for entpurrtainment!"

The sheepish expression on her face shows that even she knew that last pun was a stretch, but you don't care and neither does she as you extend a hand to your matespurrit. She takes yours and you pull her to you, spinning her in your grasp so her back falls softly against your chest. One arm settles around her waist, and the other makes grabby motions at the bag that she is still holding in a hand, to which she replies with a "tsk"ing noise while moving the item away you, "Patience!" Your hand drops and you pout against her neck, shifting so you can nuzzle her and watch the bag at the same time. Painstakingly slowly, your love sinks a claw into the plastic of the bag and rips it, teasing both you and your ears with the speed and the sound. When the top of the bag is finally removed (it takes at least two minutes and drives you insane the whole time), she tosses away the plastic label and dips gingerly into the bag with two fingers. You lean forward in anticipation, only to get sprayed in the face with, guess what, glitter. You sputter and rub your face against your matespurrit's back before leaning forward to pout against her yet again, "And what exactly was that for?" She just grins and exclaims once more, "Entpurrtainment!"

You can't stay mad at her, and it's only a few seconds before you are reaching around to flick glitter at Nepeta in return, your body shifting around her sideways so that, by the end of it, your stomach is pressed up against her thigh, your legs still curled behind her thanks to your length. She squeals and brings her hands up to shield her face, and you can't help but think that it's the cutest damned thing you've ever seen and wow your matespurrit really reduces your ability to word and to think and basically keep up that elegant façade that you've worked your whole life to build because that was your purrpose and your meaning. Wow. Caught up in the overwhelming urge to kiss the shit out of Nepeta, you brace your hands in the space between her legs and push yourself up, planting your lips against hers. Though she kisses you back, you can feel the amused trills beating against your lips as she begins to trickle the glitter down your back and over yours and her legs. You remove your lips from her because you can't help but grin, and instead begin to trace them down the line of her jaw and neck. You do this until she's emptied the entire damn bag of glitter over the both of you, and her distraction ends. Suddenly her fingers are in your hair and her lips are seeking yours. You kiss her with fervor, shifting your body ever so slowly until you're in between her legs and on your knees, your hands lifting to cup her jaw and hold her there against your mouth if only for a second longer. Her nails softly drag down your scalp and the back of your neck, all the way down to your hem of your shirt where they begin to tug up, and you release a pleading, "Nepeta.." before she's tugging with twice the force as before. Your hands clench her waist when her lips move to your neck and her tongue lashes at the skin, your body wiggling in your attempt to aid her efforts to remove your clothes. She pulls her mouth away only briefly to lift your shirt from you, and you grudgingly comply to lift your arms, though they're back around her waist the split second your shirt is off.

You shift your focus to her jacket, clawing at the lapels and tugging until she eventually relinquishes her hold on you and allows you to remove it. Your mouth, poised at her neck, twists into a grin against her skin as you swiftly remove her shirt in one swoop before her hands can land on you. You know without looking at her face that she's pouting and two still-gloved hands land on your shoulders to push you down onto the bed. Suddenly she's over you and on you and grinning down at you with that look on her face and you just stop breathing because you cannot handle her purrfection and her face and every single move she makes and how it fascinates you and stuns you and drives you insane all at the same time. You drag your fingertips along her thighs and raise a brow at her, pretending that your cheeks aren't flushing as she leans down to kiss you. Her fangs tease your lips and you gasp and she grins that grin she grins when she knows she's won. Her hands fist in your hair and yours grab her waistband and suddenly you're kissing again and there are teeth and tongues and you don't even have enough focus to make sure you're breathing. All you know is that you're kissing your matespurrit, covered in glitter, and that her hips are perfectly settled on yours for both of you to feel evpurry little movement.

She knows. She can see the look in your eyes and she grins against your lips and she knows. Her hips give a little roll as you give a little gasp, and you're moving up against her in a heartbeat. You grip her horns as she grips your waistband, both you and her tugging gently. Once yours are gone she removes hers, until the only thing remaining for the both of you is her adorable little hat, which you gingerly remove and set to the side. You know that even in the heat of passion she's always careful with her hat. In seconds your hands are back in her hair, threading and tugging and your nails clawing at her skin gently, lovingly, encouragingly. Her mouth is everywhere all at once – on your jaw, your ear (you admit that you give an extra little gasp when you feel a fang rasp there), your neck, collar bone, and lower. Her lips drift over your chest and tease before she moves lower, grinning up at you with wide eyes and dilated pupils at just how much she can see you want her.

You keep your hands in her hair and rasp at the bases of her horns as she mouths at your waistline, nipping softly at your hips and licking the tops of your thighs and avoiding the place you want her most because you know she loves to tease. You know what she wants, and you begin to emit soft little whines and whimpers, all saying the same thing, "Nepeta." She responds in turn, her hands tightening on you and her mouth moving to the place that's making your hips roll and your breath shallow. She gives you that grin again and suddenly her mouth is on you, her tongue rasping at your nook, and your hips are rolling and you don't even know what noises you're making anymore. Your eyes snap closed, your hands tighten in her hair, and you give yourself to her because you're hers and god damnit she's yours. Her tongue alternates between your nook and your nub and you don't think you can make any higher pitched noises, but you do as a hand settles on your bulge. You tremble and quake and squeak at the faintest touch, and her fingertips dance over the sensitive skin before finally coiling around and tugging softly. You almost can't take it and you're moving uncontrollably, your sole focus on not tearing out your matespurrit's hair in your ecstasy. With a final, purrfectly timed lick and pump combo (I'm sorry), she kisses her way back up her body before kissing your lips and grinning that fucking grin that makes your insides jelly. The look of pride and love in her eyes helps with that too.

And suddenly your eyes are closed again as her bulge hits yours and your hips jerk. Your hands move from her hair to grip her shoulders and knead softly before inching up to drag your claws behind her ears. You grin and exhale sharply as your touch – _your touch _– makes her thrust into you with a speed that you know only you can make her hit. You move with her, your bulge squirming as it searches for warmth before hitting its mark. The next thrust your matespurrit makes and you're moving inside her, she's in you and you're in her and she's up against you and you're up against her and you cannot even handle it anymore. You're gasping and groaning her name and incoherent noises and she's responding with her own soft noises as she moves over you. Your hips grind with hers as you both syncopate your thrusts, her in then you so you can take turns hearing each other. Suddenly her bulge is twisting and coiling in you and her hips are hitting your nub, and you respond and do the same with yours. Her mouth is at your neck, nipping and licking and causing your skin to ripple as she moans your name against you. Your hands leave her shoulders to trace to her chest, and a small tweak of both nipples starts a shudder down your spine and you sit in awe at the fact that you can bring this beautiful troll pleasure and that you, _you of all people_, can make her feel good.

You continue toying with her chest as she bites and licks her way up to your ear, teasing the shell with her teeth and panting into your ear and telling you just how fucking good you're making her feel. And suddenly you're both moving faster and she's clutching your horns and biting your neck and you're calling her name and she strengthens her bite with each repetition because she likes that and she knows you know. Both your voices fade into high pitched whimpers as your lips meet in a kiss and your hips meet in a final, synchronized thrust. She moves in you softly and you in her, and when she trails kisses down your collar bone softly your heart swells and you pull her back up gently for another kiss. You don't stop there, no. You sit up and you pull her to you, taking gentle care not to separate her from you because right now you want that connection and that warm and that everything, and you set her in your lap. Her chest is pressed against yours and your arms are wound around her and she's clutching you and you just whisper "I love you" in her ear so many times that she starts to repeat it back to you, nuzzling your cheek as you just hold her there, to you, in you. Gently, you lower both you and her onto your side, holding her close as you pull the blankets over you. Your lips curl into a wide grin when some glitter sprinkles down from the blanket to land on you and your matespurrit, and you kiss her once before grabbing your husktop, pulling the headphones from the jack, clicking play, and holding Nepeta tight against your body to watch your favorite movie with your favorite troll.


End file.
